Humidity
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Miley likes teasing Jake, perhaps more than she should. JakeMiley.


--

**Title: **Humidity  
**Pairing: **Jiley (Jake / Miley)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **Come on people, what happened to Jiley? Where has the Jiley love _gone_?

The amount of JB stories in the HM archive is getting SERIOUSLY ridiculous. Bring back Jiley, Loliver, Lackson, and Moliver fics – isn't there enough Niley, Loe, Nilly, Moe, and KevinOC / Kashley to last us all a lifetime?

(: Join the Hannah Montana Fanfiction Revolution and restore canon!

--

It always killed him when she wore her blue bikini.

And she knew it, too.

_That _was why she wore it to the beach that day in early July.

--

She showed up at his house around 11:00 in the morning, wearing a tank top and mid-length shorts. These articles of clothing were mainly there, not because she was cold, but because her swim suit was a little too skimpy for Jake's family to see.

"Miley! Come in, sweetheart, how are you?" Jake's mother, Jenn, smiled warmly as she opened the door.

"Hey, Jenn, is Jake home? I'm supposed supposed to go to the beach with him today," Miley asked, eager.

"Oh, he's home. He had to film on location in New York for a couple for days you know, so he's catching up on his sleep. But feel free to wake him up!" Jenna explained as Miley entered the house.

"I think I will," Miley smiled devilishly before running up the nearby stairwell.

She hadn't gotten to see Jake in something like three days and she felt severely deprived of him.

The walk three feet to her left seemed much longer, but that could have been because she was excited.

Miley tip-toed quietly into Jake's bedroom (ignoring the 'Leave me alone...I'm not kidding' sign). It was the first time she'd been in his bedroom for a few months, and the room looked much different.

The furniture was rearranged, the walls all painted a different color (navy blue), and there were new posters hanging on the walls.

"Jake," Miley whispered, sitting down on Jake's bed next to his sleeping figure.

He didn't move.

"_Jake_," she repeated, a little louder.

Nothing.

She was about to just shake him awake when an idea struck her (she said a quick 'Thank you' to herself for closing the door after entering).

Miley laid down next to Jake and gently placed her lips on his ear.

"Wake up, Jake," she murmured huskily.

This time, Jake began to stir slightly.

Miley made sure that her hot breath tickled him, and her words shattered his dreams.

"Come on, honey, time to get up," Miley tried, running her hand from his blond hair down to his exposed neck.

"Mmm," Jake mumbled, bringing his hands to his eyes and rubbing them.

"Come on, Jake. You have to get up."

"I don't think so," he said groggily, his voice cracking a little.

"Do you even recognize who's waking you up, Leslie Jacob Ryan," Miley laughed a little.

Jake wearily opened one eye, his arm still covering the other. "Miles!" he jumped.

"That's right. _Now _will you get up?" she childishly stuck out her lower lip.

Jake smirked and enveloped Miley into his arms. "I dunno, I sorta like this position."

"Boy, you best get your butt out of this bed. No way am I kissing you with morning breath," Miley threatened.

"Mmm, fine," Jake sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "we're going swimming today, right?"

"Yep! I'll be waiting for you downstairs," she grinned before hurrying out of the room and down the stairs.

On the way down, she bumped into Jake's twin sister, Jolié.

"Oh. Hi, _Miley_," Jolié smirked her signature 'I'm better than you, DEAL' smirk.

"Hi, _Julie_," Miley rolled her eyes.

Jolié glared. Her name was pronounced _Jol-ee-ay_, _not_ Julie. God.

"I love the smell of catfights in the morning," the oldest Ryan child, Jake brother, Jess, dryly stated.

Jolié just sneered and stormed back up the stairs and into her room.

"Hey Jess," Miley smiled.

"'Sup, Miley Ray?"

"Not much, Jesse Jay. You and Hadley get back together yet?"

Jess and his on-off girlfriend, Hadley, were currently "off," but would be "on" again soon enough.

"I'm working on it. She's apparently 'dating' that loser Mike Standley the Third. You know, Mike Stand, Hannah Montana's best friend or something," Jess replied, putting air quotes around 'dating'.

Miley giggled inwardly when she thought about Oliver dating Jess's tomboy-ish, tough girlfriend.

"I wouldn't worry about it," she smiled as she bounded down the stairs.

Her smile only grew wider when she thought about how much _fun_ she was going to have with her boyfriend today.

Miley rested on the bottom step, sighing contentedly, as she daydreamed.

Five minutes later, Jake came down and met Miley.

"Ready, Miles?" he smiled.

"Honey, I've been ready all morning," Miley winked slyly.

Jake cocked a curious eyebrow. "What are you - "

"Oh, _nothing_," she grinned innocently before pulling him towards the front door.

"Mom, I'm going to the beach with Miley! I'll call you when we leave!" Jake called in the direction of the kitchen. Jenn replied, something about sunscreen and saltwater, but Jake didn't hear, because the door was already closed.

As soon as the front door was shut, Miley launched herself at Jake, pressing their lips together feverishly. The kiss didn't last long, because Jake disconnected their mouths.

"Miles, if you kiss me like that again we won't make it to the beach, much less my car," he breathed.

"Don't worry. I don't think we'll be at the beach very long anyway."

"_What _are you planning on doing."

"Me? Do something? Never," she pretended to be shocked with a flourish of her hand.

"I'm on to you," he squinted as he opened up the passenger door for her.

When he got into the car as well and turned on the radio, Miley just began laughing.

"Alright, Stewart, you _are _going to tell me just what you plan on doing," Jake looked at her.

"I don't plan on doing anything, Jake. I think it's more what you plan on doing to me," Miley smiled.

Jake swallowed. Scheming and Miley go hand in hand, after all.

--

When they arrived at the the beach, it was nearly empty.

The July heat was so bad, even in the early afternoon, that most people didn't want to do anything except for stay inside their air-conditioned homes.

"Come on," Miley smiled, flipping her long, wavy locks over her shoulder and pulling Jake toward the beach. Her towel wrapped around her waist (with a bottle of suntan lotion in her beach bag), she began to set up.

Once her towel and things were set up, she smirked.

"Jake, I'm just forewarning you. This is where things depend on you," Miley said.

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but Miley's actions silenced him.

She slowly removed her tank top, exposing her bare midriff, and revealing the top of the blue bikini. The shorts came next, and that's when Jake had to look away.

"God, Miley, are you trying to kill me?"

Miley shrugged; "Oh, I don't know. Do you like it?"

"Aw, Miles, you _know _I like it, but...I only have so much willpower," he said.

Miley smiled.

Her and Jake had been flirting with their boundaries since the start of summer, and if Miley planned on wearing _that _in front of Jake, there wouldn't be anymore boundaries to flirt with.

"I guess your willpower isn't worth very much in this situation, then."

"Not really," Jake swallowed.

Miley quickly applied some sunscreen (she wouldn't be THAT mean to Jake) before dancing off into the ocean.

She laughed as the waves crashed into her, making her fall back. She anticipated going into the salty ocean turf, but a pair of arms caught her before she could do so.

"What do you say?" Jake's voice whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she grinned, turning around and setting her head on his exposed chest.

"Did I tell you that I missed you yet?" Jake asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you more."

"Nah, at least you had Lilly and Oliver to keep you pre-occupied. I had...Lindsay Lohan and Frankie Muniz..."

"That sounds okay to me."

"Oh yeah. Lindsay Lohan's really cool...when she's shooting. After that, she just like...goes off clubbing. And things with Frankie haven't been so great, ever since I took that role he didn't want. So I was all alone, sitting in New York City without my best girl," Jake sighed, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Miley's frame.

"You mean Lohan's actually as wild as I think she is?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm glad she's only in a few scenes in the movie."

"She _is_ sorta...yeah..." Miley replied.

They stood in silence for a moment until Miley tilted her head upward and began running her lips over his cheek. She imagined it looked quite strange, but the sound of Jake's heavy breathing made her forget all about looking ridiculous.

"You're gonna kill me, Miles," Jake said, his voice thick.

"I am?" she whispered, interlocking their digits.

"Yeah," he quietly replied, his voice husky as he kissed her softly.

Miley's lips parted, allowing Jake complete domination over her. Their lips moved in sync as Jake slowly untwined their fingers.

She shivered as his fingers skillfully ran over her bare skin. She loved the sensation of the ocean waters passing over her legs, combined with Jake touching her so tenderly. It was almost as if her senses were on overload.

His hands slipped down her back, over her curves, but before they could do anything else, a wave made them both topple backwards, with Miley on top of Jake.

"Ah, saltwater," Jake choked back a large swallow of saltwater.

Miley coughed as well, giggling at the same time.

"My hair's gonna be a mess," she laughed.

"Mile, you're beautiful either way."

"You're just saying that because I let you make out with me," Miley teased.

"_Well_, now that you mention it..." Jake smirked slightly.

"Hey!" Miley lightly smacked his shoulder, shifting her weight so that she was no longer on top of Jake.

"I'm only kidding. I would like a little more of the kissing, though," Jake said, albeit a little sheepishly.

Miley seemed all too happy to oblige.

She placed one soft, sweet kiss on Jake's lips before running out of the water and onto the beach.

It was so very hot outside, and the moisture from the ocean immediately began to dry. New moisture started to appear on her skin, but this moisture was perspiration.

"Mile, where you going?!"

"Tanning!" she called back, collapsing onto her striped towel.

Jake grinned. Tanning? Oh no, she wouldn't be getting away with that.

"Tanning, huh?" he crossed his arms.

"A girl's gotta get some color while she's at the beach, honey."

"Uh-_huh_," he replied before picking her up, bridal style, in his arms.

"Jake! What the hellament, put me down!!"

"I'll consider it."

"NOW!!"

"Not yet."

"JAKE! Boy, put me down now - ...why are we in the ocean...Jake..._Jacob_, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

"...Jake – AH!" Miley started, but was cut off by Jake tossing her (gently, of course) into the ocean.

"I told you I'd put you down," Jake grinned deviously.

"Oh – yeah – thanks," she spluttered, shuddering as she choked back water.

"Sorry Mile, but I couldn't have you tanning when I wanted to swim with you. _Plus_, you owe me for looking so incredibly sexy," he mused.

"You're a jerk."

"Am I?"

As he helped Miley regain her balance, she wrinkled her nose. "Yes, you're the biggest jerk I know."

"Am I such a jerk that you don't want me to kiss you anymore?" Jake asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, I never said anything about that," Miley replied before leaning upward to touch their lips.

The humidity in the air was thick and raised sweat beads on both parties' skin. So..._hot_.

As they kissed, hearts beating quickly and blood coursing through their veins, it just got that much hotter.

--

Well? It's my first actual Jiley, with a semi-plot and everything.

I have to warn you guys, I haven't written anything too heavy lately. It's all been fluffy and stuff. Why? I dunno. I guess I'm just happy lately!

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
